badassroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Character
So...you clicked on a template that said something like "Main Character, click here" blah blah blah...well you're in luck! Because I'm here to tell you all about what a Main Character is. So we all have our armies right? Dr. Nigma has his "The Army Of Baron Von Darnaland", the FlyingWalrus9999 has his "Centurions of Linus" which might I add has a shitload of people whereas Nowie has his tiny "The Legion of the Pink Sheep". So then, who leads these forces? Our Main Characters. That's who. These characters are those that represent us, similar to say...the King of the Hill in the other wikia I suppose? We use these to either lead our forces like the guys below VVV OR alternatively they stand at the back of their forces, watching the war sort itself out and then jumping in to clean up the mess like Good OLD Magneto in the movie "X-Men: The Last Stand" The reason for this is to make any Roleplays we do that much more epic. There are however, some circumstances that force us to choose what sort of leader our Main Character is. For example, should Goettmann ever create an army for his Umbrae...more or less we would all be fucked unless he puts in SOME sort of weakness. The reason being that he could easily just send Umbrae to lead the army and the other side would have a Snowball's chance in Hell of winning. However, due to the fact that it would be much more efficient to stand back and let the two forces fight then clean it all up, he would most likely stand back. Another example would be Nowie Sheep. Unfortunately, when it comes to taking hits, he's no different from another human unless he's in his Pink Sheep form. Regardless of his form, he would have to say back unless he wanted to die from a stray bullet. On the other hand, somebody like Talon who would be able to pop in and out of the war would most likely be a leading force. In addition, Leonidas would also be a leading force due to his Godslayer, as well as hid armour which would be able to resist most impacts. If you're not entirely sure as to what sort of leader your Main Character would be, just consider if he/she would be able to take a bullet...because that's what the Riddle Lord's army is made up of. A. SHIT. LOAD. OF. BULLETS. Anyways, so you may once again be asking (In a VERY feminine, childish voice) "But Nowie, I don't even care about this, who needs a Main Character" Well you know what? I'll answer your question and then rape you. You see, like the FlyingWalruss9999 and Nowie Sheep have already made, you'll observe that there are other forces or characters that could easily dominate one side. As such, if you're in a situation where you may be destroyed, you could easily ask for a "One on One" battle between your Main Characters. So for example, say The Legion of the Pink Sheep was up against The Army of Baron Von Darnaland, rather than getting shot down within a matter of seconds, Nowie could challenge the Riddle Lord to a duel. Of course, it's up to the other force to either accept or decline. Now then, by now you may be asking (In a masculine, deep voice) "Yeah alright, so we can challenge to a one on one battle so that we don't die...but what's the point of making an army?" Well let me point out that, regardless of your voice I'll still rape you. If you have something like...say The Sophisticated Gentleman Sheep who can revive people or a Medic of sorts, you can make the circumstances so that your Main Character DOESN'T die. In addition, you could simply do a "Simulation" battle which would take place in a virtual reality so that nobody really dies, just mentally scarred. The reason for armies is to make any Roleplay freaking epic...so...any more questions? "So, wie viele Hauptcharaktere können wir haben?"'' I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that...Matthew, could you please translate? "So how many Main Characters can we have?" Ah yes, thank you Matthew. I should point out that regardless of what country you come from, you're still getting raped. Well then, it would be an excellent idea if we were limited to one MAIN CHARACTER but of course, if everybody has a problem with that then it may be expanded to two or three. Hmm...well then, I do believe that's everything...oh wait right, I almost forgot *Holds up reading card for audience* "ווי שטאַרק קענען אונדזער הויפּט אותיות זייַן?" HAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU BECAUSE I CAN READ YIDDISH!! Anyways, you're still getting raped. So for those that can't read Yiddish, what this says is basically "How strong can our Main Characters be?" Well that's a good questions. For now, let's do a thing where they have limiters however, once these limiters are removed then they enter their full potential which can consist of abilities or strength or intelligence or whatever that practically borders the infamous '''GOD MODE. The reason being that, it would be pretty boring if they were at God Mode from the very start, which would make any army pointless whereas if they couldn't become God Mode, one on one battles or a Main Character fighting the FlyingWalrus9999's Titans or Nowie Sheep's various Pink Sheep wouldn't really be all that interesting. So basically, Limiters to prevent them from going God Mode but if they encounter another Main Character, Limiters can come off. ...Is that all? I do believe so. If you have any other questions, please comment and I'll try and add it to this article. Well the, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to rape the various people who asked a question...TO THE SHEEP DUNGEON Oh right, one more thing. If you would like to add the Main Character template, simply go to Source Mode and type at the very top : Template:Main Character (add at the beginning and the end so basically Category:Main Character